Amor en tiempos de piratas
by Yami Naty Cullen Swan
Summary: Edward y Bella son enemigos mortales pero se unen por un mal mayor en el Caribe logrando asi la union entre piratas y oficiales... Crossover Piratas del Caribe y Twilight... La mayoria humanos... entren y dejen reviews
1. Yo Ho A pirates life for me

**Hola… aquí estoy de nuevo con otro de mis fic**

**Este fic será un crossover entre Piratas del Caribe y Twilight; la mayoría serán humanos, con contadas excepciones que irán apareciendo durante el transcurso del fic.**

**Aclaro: Piratas del Caribe y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney… Twilight y sus personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer… solo la idea y otros personajes me pertenecen **

**-Dialogo-**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

**Capitulo 1: Yo- Ho A Pirate's life for me**

**Bella POV**

Son las once de la noche y mi padre, mi hermana y yo vamos rumbo a nuestro apartamento temporal, pues nuestro verdadero hogar se llama _Eclipse_, un barco mercante donde mi padre, Charlie Swan era su capitán.

Estamos en tierra firme porque mi padre estaba reabasteciendo el barco para trasladar jugo de naranja, limón. lima entre otras bebidas cítricas al barco, _Discovery_ que la gran mayoría de sus tripulantes tenían _Escorbuto_ (**Enfermedad muy común en aquella época por un déficit de vitamina C**), y necesitaban que estos se curaran para seguir con su viaje a Londres.

Pero mi padre no siempre fue un marino que trasportaba medicinas, en su juventud fue un pirata, miembro del _Italian_, el barco más temido del Mediterráneo pues era de origen italiano, y su capitán era el temido Aro Vulturi; un día Aro mando a asaltar Port Ángeles y allí mi padre conoció a Renee Dwyer, viuda del teniente Phil Dwyer, y según nos contaba el fue amor a primera vista; luego de eso se veían a escondidas hasta que el zarpo y ambos se mandaban cartas a escondidas; un día mi padre harto de las distancias le dijo a Aro que ya no quería ser un pirata que había conseguido el verdadero amor y no lo perdería; el capitán se molesto pero lo dejo ir bajo la mirada atónita de los demás hombres.

Al reencontrarse vivieron su romance y a los meses se casaron y luego mi madre se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada de mi y al año de mi nacimiento mi madre dio a luz a Elizabeth.

Aunque no hubo un final feliz; pues cuando yo tenía ocho años y Eli siete, nuestra madre le dio neumonía y a los meses murió; mi padre quedo destrozado y como aun tenía un dinero ahorrado compro un barco al cual bautizo como Eclipse, porque sentía como si un eclipse hubiera cubierto su vida al perder a la mujer que tanto amo.

Pasamos diez años de nuestra vida metidas en el barco; nuestro padre comenzó el negocio de venta de alimentos, condimentos, medicinas, bebidas entre otros suplementos que un barco necesitaba en medio del mar; volvíamos a Port Ángeles en el aniversario de la muerte de nuestra madre pues nos era muy difícil deslastrarnos de aquel lugar que una vez llamamos hogar.

Al estar a un metro y medio de la casa, mi padre nos detuvo y nos vio con terror

-Oh no, ¡CHICAS CORRAN!- ordeno y ni mi hermana ni yo entendíamos pero al ver una bala de cañón rumbo a nosotras no lo pensamos dos veces para correr

-¿Papa que pasa?- pregunte una vez estuvimos a salvo detrás de unos barriles

-Es Aro- solo esas palabras hicieron que se me erizara la piel- Sabe que estoy aquí, y seguro quiere venganza por dejarlo

-Pero ¿Por qué tan seguro?- ahora pregunto Elizabeth

-He oído rumores en los puertos; que Aro busca al hombre que hace dieciocho años lo dejo por una mujer; hijas quiero que se vallan al apartamento y no quiero que salgan por…

-…Olvídalo no estaremos allí mientras tu arriesgas tu vida

-ISABELLA, HAZ LO QUE TE ORDENO

-No papa, no me iré sin ti, mas bien no nos iremos sin ti- dije señalando a Elizabeth que asintió firme; esa es mi hermana una mujer de carácter

-Monstruos Marinos… ok tomen- nos dio unas espadas que estaban cerca- y por favor que las maten, son lo único que me queda

-Tranquilo papa- nos dimos un abrazo y salimos de nuestro escondite para ver unos botes llegar al puerto

Los hombres y mujeres que se bajaron nos atacaron sin piedad pero nosotras no nos quedamos atrás, peleamos con valor y lastimamos a varios, nuestro padre junto con Harry Clearwater y los consejos de Billy Black aprendimos esgrima.

Al rato llego Aro junto con los que, según me dijo mi padre, eran su primero de abordo Caius y el segundo de abordo Marco, hermanos de Aro; comenzamos a pelear contra esos piratas hasta que llegaron los miembros de la marina de Port Ángeles; por sus uniformes se veían varios novatos, pero no nos importo, mientras más fueran mejor.

Vi a mi padre en problemas y fui a ayudarlos, estaba con Aro que por lo visto era un hábil peleador pese a su apariencia de debilidad y amabilidad; junto a mí se unió un joven de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes, que me pareció muy guapo pero no era el momento de coquetear con el marino, sino de pelear.

Comenzamos a pelar contra Aro y luego se le unió uno de sus tripulantes, un hombre grande y fuerte el cual no llevaba espada, me pareció raro pero luego me cuenta por la pila de soldados inconscientes que con su fuerza le bastaba.

El hombre me dio un golpe en el estomago que me dejo inconsciente, solo pude oír el grito de mi padre antes de caer al piso.

……………………

No sé cuánto tiempo pase antes de recuperar la conciencia pero al levantarme me dolía el abdomen, me restregué los ojos y cuando vi, a mi lado estaba mi padre con una espada clavada en su pecho, lo mire horrorizada y no me había percatado de la presencia de Elizabeth hasta que hablo.

-Bells el quiere verte antes de…- pero no termino pues se le quebró la voz.

Me acerque y el tomo mi mano- Bella… gracias por darme la dicha… de pelear junto a ti- lo mire con lagrimas en los ojos- No pequeña… no llores… todos tenemos un día para enfrentar nuestro juicio final, y el mío… llego hoy… tranquilas mis niñas les diré a su madre que la aman

-No papa no digas eso, ven te llevaremos a un doctor para que te cure

-Bella… ya no hay forma de curar esta herida tan profunda- luego saco un pequeño objeto que yo reconocí y lo mire incrédula- hija… toma mi lugar como capitana del Eclipse se que harás lo correcto, confió en tu habilidad de mando y en tu carácter fuerte- mire a Elizabeth que asintió para darme valor, lo tome y el añadió- las amo mis hijas- y allí su respiración de detuvo y mi hermana y yo lloramos aun mas.

Cuando nos recuperamos, ella fue a solucionar algunos detalles del entierro mientras yo me recuperaba; mientras veía a mi padre mis ojos se clavaron en la espada que tenía en su pecho; era una espada muy parecida a la que tenía el chico de cabello cobrizo, la examine bien y me di cuenta que si lo era, entonces todo quedo claro, ese chico lo había matado; pude notar con en el mango de la espada decía en letra cursiva y elegante

_Edward A. Cullen M._

Ese nombre jamás lo olvidaría, era el nombre del hombre que había matado a mi padre y pagaría, como me llamo Isabella Marie Swan.

**Tres años después**

Me dirijo a Margarita, isla de la pequeña Venecia, luego de otro exitoso robo en La Española (**Cuba**), que pertenecía a la guarda del nuevo "Capitán Cullen".

Luego de la muerte de mi padre fui a Tortuga y conocí a la mayoría de los tripulantes de mi barco, pues luego que mi padre murió los miembros de su tripulación excepto Harry, Billy y Jacob, hijo de Billy; pero cuando les informe que el barco pasaría a ser pirata solo se quedo Jacob que lo nombre como mi primero de abordo, mi hermana le seguiría en autoridad.

El nos propuso ir a Tortuga, un puerto pirata de fama en el Caribe. Al llegar pusimos unas mesas pedimos unos tragos y luego empezamos a buscar hasta que seis mujeres se acercaron a nosotros.

**Flash Back**

-¿Tu eres Bella Swan?- pregunto una mujer pelirroja y de aspecto salvaje se nos acerco y me vio a mi

-Así es ¿Qué quieren?

-Oímos que estas buscando tripulantes y nos queremos unir

-¿De verdad?- ellas asintieron- ok Jake anota sus nombres

-Victoria- dijo la mujer que me hablo

-Tanya- dijo una alta, de cabello rubio rojizo, ojos verdes y piel blanca

-Kate- dijo otra un poco más baja que la anterior, castaña clara y ojos también verdes

-Irina- dijo una de cabello caoba, ojos marrones y de estatura mediana

-Alice- dijo una de cabello negro peinado en varias direcciones, ojos azules y bajita estatura pero se veía muy eufórica

-Rosalie- dijo la ultima que en vez de parecer pirata parecía una mujer de clase alta, tan hermosa que dolía verla; ojos azules y cabellera rubia; y alta

-Listo, estas seis chicas ya son parte del Eclipse- Jake sonrió gustoso al conocer a nuestra nueva tripulación

Luego de las presentaciones comenzamos a hablar sobre nosotros y nos hicimos rápidamente amigas.

**Fin Flash Back**

-Bella estás segura que fue buena idea asaltar el puerto que pertenece a Edward- dijo Alice seria cosa que era difícil en ella

-Totalmente Alice, Cullen y yo somos enemigos y el debe pagar por matar a mi padre

-Bells la venganza no te llevara a nada

-Alice el debe pagar y punto, fin de la discusión, ahora si me permites debo tomar el timón- me fui molesta, ¿Cómo podía Alice defenderlo luego de lo que les conté hace tres años cuando se unieron a mi tripulación?

-Capitana, estamos cerca de tierra- grito Enrique en hombre en el mástil

-Ok Enrique

No fallaría en cumplir mi venganza, el pagara por matar a mi padre; esta es la vida que elegí…

-Y somos tan malos como un huracán…- susurre mientras conducía el barco al muelle-… todos brindando Yo- Ho

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora… esta idea me vino cuando por millonésima vez veía Piratas del Caribe 3: En el fin del mundo… la historia una mezcla entre la trilogía y Twilight Saga… espero que les guste este nuevo fic que está hecho en colaboración con "Glory Cullen"… ahora no las molesto mas… dejen sus maravillosos, geniales, finos, chéveres… Reviews… ya saben le dan click al botón verde y listo… vieron no cuesta nada… jejeje… el próximo cap. será un Edward POV… NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO**


	2. La vida de mis sueños

**Este fic será un crossover entre Piratas del Caribe y Twilight; la mayoría serán humanos, con contadas excepciones que irán apareciendo durante el transcurso del fic.**

**Aclaro: Piratas del Caribe y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney… Twilight y sus personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer… solo la idea y otros personajes me pertenecen **

**-Dialogo-**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

**Capitulo 2: La vida de mis sueños**

**Edward POV**

Desde que era pequeño tuve el gran sueño de formar parte de la marina de Port Ángeles, como mi padre que es médico militar y además Teniente de navío.

Antes de venir a Port Ángeles nosotros vivíamos en Chicago, un pequeño pueblo y con gente buena, pero a mi padre, Carlisle Cullen, lo trasladaron a este puerto, mucho más concurrido pues la vida está más inclinada al mar.

Aquí conocí a mi mejor amigo, William Turner hijo del marino mercante Bill Turner; ellos se volvieron buenos amigos de mi familia y al ver que compartíamos el mismo amor por el mar y además por ser oficiales, nos hicimos inseparables.

El iba con nosotros a Texas donde estaba mi tío Edward Masen, hermano mayor de mi madre Esme. Allí el junto a mis primos nos enseñaban esgrima y a disparar cañones y mosquetes que son más potentes que el arcabuz.

Will es menor que yo por unos meses, yo cumplo el 20 de Junio y él el 09 de noviembre (**Jejejeje… me encanta esa fecha… y si desean saber porque lean mi perfil… jejeje**)

Y cuando cumplí los dieciocho años no quise entrar en la marina hasta que Will no los cumpliera pero el me dijo que no me preocupara, que entrara yo primero y que el luego lo haría pues en diciembre habría otro reclutamiento porque hay bajas por los piratas que atacan constantemente barcos.

Yo acepte y el día previsto para las entrevistas fui y me hicieron unas pruebas de condición física, pruebas medicas y de habilidades mentales; todas las aprobé y de inmediato fuimos a entrenarnos; los encargados en eso eran Jasper Hale y Emmett McCarthy, Emmett nos enseñaba combate cuerpo a cuerpo y Jasper el uso de las armas además del orden cerrado que debíamos seguir en el barco; ambos eran muy simpáticos aunque Jasper es mucho más reservado que Emmett.

Pasamos unas semanas en entrenamiento y una noche nos mandaron a llamar porque estaban atacando al puerto, un barco sin banderas, o sea piratas, mientras nos vestíamos Jasper nos decía que el que nos ataca era Aro Vulturi, y allí a más de uno le temblaron las piernas.

Cuando estuvimos listos tomamos nuestras espadas que tenían escritos nuestros nombres para que no las confundiéramos; fuimos al puerto donde la tripulación del barco de Aro atacaban a tres civiles que se veían muy hábiles con las espadas pero que eran triplicados en número por los piratas.

Al día siguiente de la pelea nos felicito el Comodoro Norringtton y a mí me ascendieron a Cabo y podría estar en la nave del capitán James Hale, hermano de Jasper; un hombre alto, rubio largo sujeto con una cola de caballo; era un hombre experimentado y aprendería mucho de él.

Pase un mes en el mar entrenando, durante nuestro viaje fuimos atacados por un barco pirata y una mujer que se me hizo muy familiar me ataco con su espada, sus ojos marrones centellaban odio hacia mí, supuse que debía ser por el hecho de ser oficial.

No me podía dejar ganar por una pirata pero era muy hábil y me acorralo contra la puerta del camarote del capitán; al verme derrotado se retiro e hizo un gesto a su tripulación, de puras mujeres hermosas, me lanzo una hoja de papel y se marcho.

En la noche me fui al mástil para tener más privacidad y además porque era mi guardia.

_Edward Cullen:_

_Me presente mi nombre es Bella Swan, capitana del Eclipse, y te informo que estas en mi lista negra por lo tanto donde yo sepa que estas te atacare con todo mi poder; hoy solo fue un saludo y para entregarte esta carta que espero que guardes porque no volveré a dejarte otra; que estés en mi lista negra va mas allá que seas un oficial y yo una pirata, es por un asunto personal que no te diré… espero que estés preparado Edward Cullen porque no descansare hasta que pagues por lo que me hiciste._

_Capitana Swan._

Me sorprendí por tres razones, la primera porque ella conocía mi nombre; segundo porque esa mujer me odia tanto sin conocernos personalmente, a pesar que sus hermosos ojos me parecían conocidos y por último se llamaba Bella y ese nombre no cuadraba con una vil pirata sino con una señorita hermosa. Luego de eso guarde la nota en mi bolsillo y al llegar a puerto le comente a Jasper, Emmett y Will, los dos primero no la conocían por lo que debía ser una nueva capitana pero tendría condiciones para ser temible.

**Tres años después**

Es mi ceremonia oficial al ser ascendido a Capitán de mi propio barco al cual llamaban el Interceptor, el más veloz del Caribe; a pesar que mucho digan que es el Perla Negra es mucho más veloz, yo no lo creo; fui nombrado capitán de este barco porque según muchos también soy rápido.

-Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, has sido ascendido de Teniente a Capitán del Interceptor; como parte del ascenso el Gobernador Mallori- Ash ese apellido no me agrada desde que su hija Lauren me engaño con el contralmirante Norringtton, me decía que me amaba y lo que hacía era sacarme dinero, incluso nos llegamos a comprometer hace un año y luego me entero por terceros que ella había aceptado casarse con ese anciano; obviamente mi compromiso con ella quedo más que cancelado y ni que decir de mi "amor" por esa arpía; ahora por su causa creo que todas las mujeres son una zorras que lo engañan a uno solo para luego coletear el piso con tus sentimientos; y eso no mejoro mucho pues Swan seguía mis pasos como las moscas siguen la comida y cada vez que podía me atacaba- Edward…- oí decirme el hombre que me está entregando mis insignias de capitán y allí volví a la realidad

-Si señor- dije y pude ver que mis compañeros aguantaban la risa.

-El Gobernador tiene algo para ti

Al voltear mi rostro lo vi, con su sonrisa hipócrita y sus ojos azules cerrados, baje la vista a sus manos y me extendía una espada.

-Esta espada fue forjada especialmente para ti Capitán Cullen, la forjo el maestro Demetri y es una espada digna de un capitán como tú, suerte en el mar jovencito- me extendió la espada y yo la tome y la saque de la vaina; realmente era hermosa, el mango era sencillo y cómodo para usar. Yo sabía que en lo que pisara el barco y zarpara seria atacado por Bella y el Eclipse, era entretenido pelear contra ella pues era muy buena con la espada pero cada vez que le pedía explicaciones de su odio hacia mí, ellas se iban sin decir nada.

-Gracias Gobernador, la cuidare y usare para proteger a mi gente- la amarre a mi cinturón

-Ahora Edward al alguien al que quieras nombrar como segundo al mando de tu barco

-William Turner- dije sin titubear y Max el hombre que deseaba ser mi segundo al mando me miro con odio y yo le devolví un mirada de "amigos primero".

-Ok ahora son los oficiales de más alto rango en le Interceptor, felicidades Capitán y segundo al mando

Luego de eso se dio una pequeña celebración en honor a los ascendidos.

-Hola Eddie- me saludo la arpía de la mano de Norringtton

-Hola señorita Mallori, contralmirante- dije con desdén, genial me arruino la felicidad de mi ascenso

-James me dejas a solas con Eddie- dijo en un tono repulsivo que de no estar otras personas allí me habría hecho vomitar.

-Claro mi amor- y se fue luego de darle un beso en los labios.

-Chicos tranquilos, luego los busco- les dije a Will, Emmett y Jasper, ellos no muy seguros se fueron y luego me quede a solas con ella

-Eddie…

-No me llames así, dime Edward o Cullen o incluso Capitán… porque perdiste el derecho incluso de hablarme pero como eres "una dama"- hice las comillas al aire- no puedo rechazarla

-Ok Edward, cuando me perdonaras por eso que paso

-Jamás Lauren… J-A-M-A-S… me lastimaste y esperas que te perdone como si nada… pensé que valía algo mas para ti que un títere para darle celos al viejo Norringtton- dije destilando veneno en cada palabra

-Pero yo te quiero Edward

-No lo creo "señorita"… y si me disculpas tengo a mis amigos esperándome, y seguro James Norringtton te espera- me fui a donde estaban mis amigos y en eso sonó la alarma que indicaba la llegada de un pirata, maldije por dentro pues me imagine que sería Bella.

Todos corrieron al puerto y allí vi los ojos marrones de Bella y su sonrisa burlona.

-Capitán Cullen

-¿Cómo lo sabe Capitana Swan?

-Rumores que trajo el viento a mis oídos

-Ya veo… espero que sea de su agrado que ya somos de mismo rango

-Mas o menos Cullen, ya vernos qué tal te va con tal responsabilidad

-Seguro me va a ir bien- seguimos peleando hasta que Bella hizo otra señal para que se fueran; e intentamos detenerlas pero ellas fueron mas rápidas y partieron.

-Esas mujeres son un peligro para nosotros

-Así lo creo Will- dije viendo partir el barco negro con velas blancas remendadas

-Aunque desde hace tres años ya eso se volvió un habito.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Eso es todo por ahora; espero que les haya gustado el cap. y que dejen Reviews con sus comentarios, reclamos, inquietudes, sugerencias, entre otros; el próximo será un Will POV… y a partir de allí comenzara la trama. Nos estamos leyendo**


	3. Amor a Primera Vista

**Este fic será un crossover entre Piratas del Caribe y Twilight; la mayoría serán humanos, con contadas excepciones que irán apareciendo durante el transcurso del fic.**

**Aclaro: Piratas del Caribe y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney… Twilight y sus personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer… solo la idea y otros personajes me pertenecen **

**-Dialogo-**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

**Capitulo 3: Amor a primera vista**

**Will POV**

Luego de esa pelea nos dedicamos a recoger a los soldados heridos y luego Edward me pidió que llamara a todos los miembros de nuestra tripulación a que se fueran a dormir porque a la mañana siguiente teníamos un viaje de entrenamiento.

Los fui llamando y mandando ha sus cuartos hasta que al finalizar me fui yo también a mi habitación.

Por la emoción de zarpar por primera vez con mi nuevo puesto, así que decidí salir un rato a caminar y quizá a tomarme algo en el bar que estaba a un par de cuadras de mi habitación.

Entre y pedí un vaso de Ron, se que esa bebida es típica de los piratas sin embargo me agradaba su sabor dulce (**Típico Ron venezolano**) comencé a tomarlo y observe a un pequeño grupo de borracho hablando y contando chistes malos sin embargo ante cualquier cosa todos soltaban carcajadas muy estruendosas.

Aparte mi vista de esos hombres y me dedique a seguir tomando hasta que vi a una mujer entrar al bar, llevaba un vestido y el cabello castaño claro suelto tapando su espalda, en seguida me pregunte que haría una mujer así rondando por un bar como este. Ella se acerco a la barra y pidió algo que no pude oír; el barman regreso con una copa de un liquido muy parecido al mío, o sea ron, me quede atónito al ver que la mujer de un trago se lo bebió todo y aun mas cuando pedía otro; me le acerque a donde estaba.

-¿Podría saber porque una mujer tan bella como usted esta en un bar así?- pregunte lo mas cortes que la situación lo requería, ella soltó una risita

-Bueno caballero, solo vine por un trago para poder dormir

-Ya somos dos señoritas…

-Elizabeth ¿y usted?

-Will- nos dimos la mano y comenzamos a tomarnos unas copas y hablar

-Eres muy simpático Will- me dijo ya con unos tragos de más Elizabeth

-Y tu también Elizabeth- nos comenzamos a acercar y nuestros rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros el uno del otro hasta que esos centímetros se volvieron cero y nos fundimos en un beso tierno que solo duro tres segundos pero fueron los mejores de mi vida y luego de ese vino otro, y luego otro y así hasta que de alguna forma llegamos a un cuarto sobre una cama e hicimos el amor de una manera maravillosa y espectacular.

Nos quedamos un rato abrazados hasta que recuperamos el aliento y Elizabeth cerro sus ojos bajo mis caricias a su espalda y mis ojos se dirigieron a su brazo, y me percate de algo que no había visto en la pasión que nos envolvía; ella tenia un tatuaje, era un barco surcando el mar y se podía ver arriba de ese barco unas gaviotas volando y mas abajo decía el diminutivo de su nombre "ELI" (**Parecido al de Jack Sparrow en la película… por el que el Comodoro Norrintong lo descubre**), y allí me di cuenta que la dama con la había estado era una pirata; sin embargo no me importo porque fue maravillosa y además mis sentimientos hacia ella son muy intensos, pues me enamore de esta hermosa piratas.

Entre mis pensamientos me empecé a quedar dormido cuando derepente la puerta del cuarto se abrió de par en par y vi a un hombre con cara de pocos amigos mirándonos a Elizabeth y a mí.

-William Turner ¿Qué significa esto?- dijo Max con la mirada clavada en Elizabeth, quien al oír esa voz se paro del tiro, tomo su ropa y salio del cuarto rápidamente- William ¿Acaso no sabes quien es esa mujer?

-Una pirata

-No solo una piratas Will, sino nada mas ni nada menos que la hermana menor de Bella Swan la capitanía del Eclipse y enemiga a muerte de tu mejor amigo- al oír eso todos los colores se me fueron del rostro.

-Deberás decirle a Edward que te acostaste con la hermana de Swan

-¿Para que?... ¿Para que a ti te feliciten por hallarme en algo que no es y me destituyan?... ¿Y así tu puedas acceder a mi cargo?

-No seas tonto Turner, esto no lo hago por mi o por el cargo, si fuera así yo mismo se lo diría, lo hago para que su amistad no se pierda, pero si no me crees ese es tu problema; eso si te lo advierto si por esta aventura tuya pasa algo con nuestro barco o con la tripulación yo mismo le diré al capitán que fue por tu causa; te lo aseguro Turner.

Luego de eso me vestí y fui a mi cuarto; allí no podía dormir, me hacia falta el cuerpo de Elizabeth, comencé a recordar los momentos tan íntimos que vivimos y con eso logre conciliar el sueño.

Al día siguiente me levante temprano y luego de vestirme con mi uniforme salí a desayunar; allí ya estaba Edward junto a Max que me dedico una mirada de rabia al sentarme junto a el en la mesa, mas no dijo nada de lo que ocurrió anoche.

-Bien hoy partimos a Margarita (**Isla venezolana con fuertes en diferentes partes**) y desde allí a California luego subimos a la colonia de New York por provisiones y regresamos aquí; serán siete y medio meses de viaje, si todo sale bien.

-Genial siete meses y medio de viaje por el Caribe- dije emocionado y Edward se comenzó a reír

-Ya veremos que tan genial te parece cuando estemos al cuarto meses

Y así entre bromas terminamos el desayuno y fuimos al barco; comenzamos a cargar el agua y la comida que necesitaríamos en el viaje. Luego a la orden de Edward comenzaron a desplegar las velas y con el viento a nuestro favor comenzamos con el viaje que Edward nos dijo.

Entre a su camarote y el estaba trabajando con la brújula y las cartas de navegación marcando la ruta a seguir; decidí que seria lo mejor decirle a Edward antes que pasara algo malo y fuera peor.

-Edward amigo- dije apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Si Will- dijo levantando la mirada- Pasa y toma asiento, ya te atiendo

-Gracias- me senté frente a el y espere a tener toda su atención; al verlo a los ojos medio pánico pero debía hacerlo- Veras lo que pasa es que… bueno veras yo… me… me acosté con… con… Elizabeth Swan- solté tartamudeando por los nervios de su reacción

-¿Qué tu que?- pregunto incrédulo

-No me hagas repetirlo, mira que ya se me hizo difícil la primera vez

-William, ¿Cómo pudiste?... ella es la hermana de mi rival

-Lo se pero anoche no lo sabia hasta que Max me lo dijo; sabia que era pirata pero no que fuera parte de esa tripulación

-¿Y como supiste que era pirata?

-Por un tatuaje en su brazo, y como ella tenia un vestido con mangas suficientemente largas para ocultar el tatuaje, no lo vi antes para saber con quien estaba; y como no lucia como una pirata pues yo…

-OK Will cálmate, no te regañare por esto pero si te puedo prohibir que la vuelvas a ver; primero por ser pirata y segundo por ser la hermana de mi mayor rival.

-De acuerdo.

El resto del día paso tranquilo, en la noche la primera guarda me correspondía a mi mientras los demás dormían; me puse a leer un libro a la luz de una vela mientras el barco estaba parado por el ancla, estaba tan concentrado que no me di cuenta sino hasta que estuvo a mis pies una gaviota que tenia atada a la pata una carta; la tome y la comencé a leer.

_Estimado Will:_

_Se que no debería hacer esto por nuestras diferencias pero no lo puedo evitar; no sales de mi mente y de mi corazón desde la noche en que nos conocimos, me di cuenta de la conexión que teníamos y deseo conocerte mas y mantener contacto; por lo que se por los contactos de mi hermana podré mandarte las cartas y si quieres escribir algo; dale la carta tuya a esta gaviota que ella sabrá donde encontrarme… espero saber de ti pronto_

_Atte,_

_Elizabeth Swan_

Sonreí y tome mi pluma y le escribí una contestación en el reverso de la misma hoja; y así pasamos unos cuantos meses comunicándonos por cartas todas las noche que tenia guarda las pasaba contestando o recibiendo cartas de ella; si antes me atraía ahora que la conozco me gusta mucho mas.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado el fic y que comenten para saber si tienen sugerencias sobre la historia y según lo tenga planeado las usare; informo que el próximo es un POV de Bella… nos estamos leyendo… se les quiere y recuerden darle al botoncito verde que esta mas abajo**


	4. Tratos y Reencuentros

**Este fic será un crossover entre Piratas del Caribe y Twilight; la mayoría serán humanos, con contadas excepciones que irán apareciendo durante el transcurso del fic.**

**Aclaro: Piratas del Caribe y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney… Twilight y sus personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer… solo la idea y otros personajes me pertenecen **

**-Dialogo-**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

**Hola… se que en el cap anterior dije que este seria un Bella POV pero decidí comenzar con una narración en tercera persona para que conozcan una de las cosas que marcara esta historia… mas delante pondré el POV de la capitanía Swan… sin mas preámbulos el cap.**

**Capitulo 4: Tratos y Reencuentros**

En el Mar Caribe se ve una nave parada esperando algo o a alguien, de pronto de la nada sale un barco que tiene en la proa una especie de boca con colmillos y a los lados unos grabados de leones con la boca abierta junto donde van los cañones de abajo.

Cuando se ve quien es la tripulación se observan una gran cantidad de hombres con rostros y cuerpo de peces o criaturas del mar, al cabo de unos segundo se escucha un sonido de pisadas y del camarote del capitán sale un "hombre" con rostro de pulpo, en una mano tiene una tenaza de cangrejo y en la otra un tentáculo. Davy Jones era esa "hombre", el capitán mas temido de los siete mares, mientras el barco que hace solo cinco minutos estaba solo sigue allí, y no por miedo sino porque ese barco solicito hablar con el temible Jones.

Ese barco esta al mando de Aro Vulturi el mas temido del Mediterráneo. Del mástil apareció Dave Jones y todos los miembros del barco tuvieron miedo menos el capitán.

-Davy Jones- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios

-Aro Vulturi ¿Por qué me llamaste?- cuestiono con su profunda y peligrosa voz

-Porque quiero proponerte un trato

-¿Qué clase de trato?- pregunto mas interesado

-Quiero que nos unamos para destruir a nuestros enemigos en común y así conquistar los mares, tu con tu poderoso Kraken y yo con ellos- dijo señalando a dos niños de unos doce años

-Y estos niños ¿en que pueden ayudar?- pregunto con tono de burla en su voz

-Ya veras

Aro mando a llamar a Feliz su hombre mas fuerte, que aunque obedeció no lo hizo muy a gusto pues sabia lo que le esperaba.

-Estos niños son Jane- señalo a una niña rubia con ojos verdes- y el es Alec- señalo al niño de al lado que tenia el cabello castaño claro y ojos igualmente verdes- son hijos de Neptuno dios del océano y una de las musas y ambos poseen poderes que harían temblar a cualquier mortal.

-Basta de Bla Bla… quiero verlos- exigió el hombre pulpo

-OK, primero Jane

Félix se puso frente a la niña y esta con una mirada fría y atemorizante miro al gigantesco hombre y este comenzó a retorcerse y gritar, la cara de Davy mostraba un gran placer al observar tal tortura, Félix callo al suelo gritando hasta que Aro con una señal mando a la niña a parar. Félix respiro tranquilo aunque seguía temblando.

-¿Qué le ha hecho la niña?

-Le mostró a Félix unas imágenes de tortura, ella entra en la mente de el y lo tortura con dolor mental- Davy Jones amplio su sonrisa- claro esta esa tortura no es real pero las imágenes son tan vividas que la persona la siente con si lo fuera

-¿Qué hay del chico?- señalo a Alec

-Ya lo veras, ahora Joel ven y ustedes Santiago y Heidi llévense a Félix- luego de recoger a Félix el otro se paro frente a Alec- Comienza

Alec miro a Joel y se pudo ver como una niebla salir del niño que lentamente se acercaba al hombre que miraba con susto aquello, mientras Davy miraba con excitación en sus ojos como pasaba todo aquello; cuando la niebla llego a su destino se pudo ver como los ojos de Joel, de un verde vivo pasaban a estar opacos y sin rastro de emoción.

-¿Qué le hizo?

-Le anulo todo sentimiento o sensación- el rostro de Davy se mostró satisfecho al oír aquello- Sebastian golpea a Joel- el hombre le dio un puñetazo a Joel y el rostro de este no mostró indicio de dolor o temor- El poder de Alec sirve para dormir las emociones de la gente y así poder matarla sin que esta sienta nada, cuando uso su poder es por misericordia- le hizo una señal a Alec para que parara, la niebla soltó el cuerpo de Joel y este pego un grito y se sobo la zona del golpe- creo que exagerante Sebastian- el nombrado se encogió de hombros y ayudo a su compañero de barco a parece

-Interesante, y con esos niños y sus poderes podremos dominar los mares junto a mi Kraken

-Así es, y no solo ellos Joel y otros más de mi barco poseen habilidades sobrenaturales.

-Excelente, entonces es un trato- Davy extendió su mano-tentáculo y Aro la estrecho; al retirarla la mano la tenia llena de una sustancia babosa pero no le importo había logrado su propósito; hacer un trato con el Diablo de los mares.

-Perfecto ahora me gustaría que comenzara con atacar con el Kraken a un barco de la marina que me parece podría ser un peligro para nosotros si no lo acabamos ahora

-¿Qué barco?

-El Interceptor, con el capitán Edward Cullen- Davy sonrío y asintió; conocía ese barco y a su capitán, así que seria pan comido conseguirlo y acabar con el.

De inmediato partió a su barco y ordeno llamar a la bestia.

**Edward POV**

Estábamos llegando a la costa donde recogeríamos el cargamento, había sido un largo y tedioso viaje por ya llegamos al destino final. Bella nos ataco y para nuestra suerte no bajo su hermana porque sino mi amigo Will se hubiera desconcentrado; algo me decía que ella ya sabia que su hermana esta enamorada de Will por lo que no la dejaba pelear contra nosotros.

Al día siguiente partimos cargados con comida y medicinas, de vuelta a Port Angeles, teníamos el viento a favor e íbamos mucho más rápido que en el viaje de ida. En la tarde fuimos disminuyendo la velocidad y escuchamos un ruido extraño y luego la nave se paro violentamente.

-Maestre Smith que paso- le pregunte a uno de los hombres

-Golpeamos el arrecife capitán- yo me calme un poco pero luego me altere mucho al ver salir de estribor un tentáculo gigante todos mis hombres se asustaron terriblemente y comenzaron a lanzar disparan pero el tentáculo los golpeaba y azotaba caían al mar, se oían unos gritos y luego nada mas; el mástil principal cayo sobre algunos que murieron al instante.

Mas tentáculos surgieron del mar y Max se acerco a mi y me dijo- Edward es el Kraken- lo mire incrédulo- es real Edward, no es una leyenda, además aquí lo puedes ver atacándonos

-¿Cómo nos salvaremos de esta criatura?

-No lo se pero debemos hacer algo sino todos moriremos

Will se nos unió y se le ocurrió la idea de disparar los cañones de estribor, así lo hicimos y el Kraken detuvo sus acciones pero luego regreso mas furioso y de un golpe destrozo el barco que se hundió en las profundidades del mar; de mis hombres solo nos salvamos diez, el resto pereció, y no nos salvamos intactos, teníamos cortes y heridas sangrantes que eran un peligro en el mar abierto por los tiburones, yo quede inconciente luego de unos minutos esperando mi muerte.

**Bella POV**

Me puse muy molesta al saber que mi hermana se había acostado en le mejor amigo de mi enemigo que también es el suyo porque fue el quien mato a nuestro amado padre; le prohibí verlo y ella me vio con desprecio mas no me importo mucho porque ella debía aprender a que no fijarse en el enemigo; también le prohibí pelear contra el Interceptor por el chico Turner.

Íbamos navegando tranquilas cuando chocamos con un montón de escombros de un barco.

-¿Qué habrá pasado aquí?- dijo Alice horrorizada

-Quizá alguna batalla, mira hay resto de pólvora

-Pero no la suficiente además por los restos de ve que era un barco de calidad- hablo esta vez Victoria

-¿No hay sobrevivientes?

-No veo ninguno- en eso escuchamos a un hombre gritando por ayuda- Hable muy rápido

Buscamos con la vista y vimos a unos diez hombres y decidimos lanzar el ancla y tomar los botes para ayudarlos.

Fuimos Elizabeth, Alice, Rose y yo mientras los demás seguían el barco.

-Señor ¿esta bien? ¿Qué paso?

-El Kraken… nos… ataco- imposible

-¿Esta seguro?

-Como que soy el Teniente Máximo Yale

Entre las cuatro lo subimos al bote, estaba muy mal herido pero con las medicinas que teníamos se sanaría, seguimos remando y vimos otros mas que recogimos; cuando ya solo faltaban dos al voltearlos nos llevamos una sorpresa

-Cullen, Turner- dije con desprecio y Elizabeth estaba apunto de entrar en pánico al ver al ultimo que nombre rodeado con sangre- debemos irnos- dije como una orden pero nadie me obedeció- dije vamos

-No Bells, debemos ayudarlos, ellos no merecen morir en manos de esa horrible bestia

-Tienes razón merecen morir por mi espada, pero ya ese animal se me adelanto

-Bella por favor ayudemos a esos dos- la cara de mi hermana me convenció y deje que los recogieran.

Llegamos al barco y como espere Jake me recrimino por ayudarlos pero le dije que luego se irían, que no podía dejarlos allí por mucho que deseara.

Los metimos en el cuarto del medico de abordo y los empezó a curar.

A las horas los primero en despertar fueron Cullen y Turner.

-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo Edward Cullen

-En mi barco- dije con tono seco

El me vio incrédulo y luego se intento parar- Me voy no voy a aceptar ayuda de un pirata

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Eso es todo por ahora… espero les haya gustado y dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias y demás… nos estamos leyendo**


	5. Conversaciones

**Este fic será un crossover entre Piratas del Caribe y Twilight; la mayoría serán humanos, con contadas excepciones que irán apareciendo durante el transcurso del fic.**

**Aclaro: Piratas del Caribe y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney… Twilight y sus personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer… solo la idea y otros personajes me pertenecen**

**-Dialogo-**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**Cambio de Escena...**

**Capitulo 5: Conversaciones**

**Elizabeth POV**

Ver a mi Will allí sangrando, mal herido y con cortes en su hermoso rostro fue como un golpe al estomago, me dieron ganas de acabar con el Kraken con mis propias manos por herir así a Will.

Y me sentí peor cuando mi hermana no los quiso rescatar.

-Cullen, Turner- dijo ella con desprecio y yo estaba a punto de entrar en pánico al ver a Will rodeado con sangre y con heridas; claro ella no me vio a los ojos que estaban desbordados de lagrimas por el hombre que amaba- debemos irnos- dijo Bella como una orden pero nadie le obedeció- dije vamos

-No Bells, debemos ayudarlos, ellos no merecen morir en manos de esa horrible bestia

-Tienes razón merecen morir por mi espada, pero ya ese animal se me adelanto

-Bella por favor ayudemos a esos dos- puse mi cara de cachorrito triste y la convencí, y Bella dejo que los recogiéramos.

Llegamos al barco y Jake le recrimino a mi hermana por ayudarlos pero ella dijo que luego se irían, y que no podía dejarlos allí por mucho que deseara.

Los metimos en el cuarto del médico de abordo y los empezó a curar.

A las horas los primero en despertar fueron Edward y Will.

-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo Edward

-En mi barco- respondió Bella con tono seco

El la vio incrédulo y luego se intento parar- Me voy no voy a aceptar ayuda de un pirata- yo que estaba arrodillada al lado de Will me preocupe porque Edward seguía adormilado por la anestesia que le aplicaron para cerrar las heridas, cuando me iba a parar para detenerlo la mano que tenia sobre la cama fue apretada y al bajar la mirada vi a Will que negaba con la cabeza, entonces me volví a arrodillar a su lado y el acaricio mis dedos. Bella lo detuvo con una mano y lo volvió a la cama. Luego de eso me centre solo en Will

-Elizabeth no te preocupes por el

-Ok, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como si me hubiera atacado el Kraken- me reí y le di un suave beso en la mejilla- ¿hace cuanto estamos aquí?

-Solo un par de horas, los encontramos en el mar sangrando y flotando con la ayuda de unos pedazos de madera que quedaron en la superficie, tuvieron mucha suerte, pudieron morir- allí comencé a sentir lagrimas en mis ojos, el con su mano las limpio

-Pero no lo hicimos Eli, gracias a ti y a tu hermana que a pesar de odiarnos nos ayudo

-Si ella es muy buena persona, solo tiene rabia pero nunca odio

-Ya veo… Auch- él se quejo

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte preocupada

-El efecto del anestésico está perdiendo efecto pero tranquila

-No ya voy por el médico- pero de nuevo la mano de Will no me dejo

-No te vayas- suplico

-Ok

**Bella POV**

Luego de hacer volver a acostar a Cullen me senté en la silla al lado de la puerta.

-¿Por qué no me dejas ir Swan?

-Porque ir importante para mi hermana y tu mejor amigo, así que solo me trago mi orgullo y te ayudo- él se volteo y vio a su amigo y Elizabeth hablando en susurros

-Me parece que eso es un problema- dijo señalando sus manos juntas

-Si, definitivamente, ellos se han estado contactando- el me vio sin comprender

-¿Cómo los sabes?

-Atrape a Elizabeth con una de las palomas mensajeras y cuando le pregunte logre sacarle que era para el

-Con razón Will no se quejaba de sus turnos nocturnos durante estos siete meses y cuando le decían para cambiarlo él se negaba

-Si… ¿Qué paso hoy con ustedes?

-Íbamos rumbo a Port Ángeles cuando escuchamos un ruido, le pregunte a uno de mis hombres y me dijo que habíamos chocado contra el arrecife pero luego vimos los tentáculos y nos dimos cuenta que era el Kraken

-Lo que me extraña es que Davy Jones, dueño del Kraken, no suele atacar a los marinos sino solo piratas. ¿Ustedes hicieron algo que lo molesto?

-Para nada

-Entonces algo paso para que Jones atacara y con su monstruo- me quede callada pensando, pero lo único que se me venía a la mente era Aro Vulturi y allí se me vino un recuerdo.

**Flash Back **

_Estaba en mi cama leyendo cuando mi padre apareció_

_-¿aun despierta pequeña?_

_-Si papá, estoy leyendo Romeo y Julieta_

_-Libro interesante- asentí con una sonrisa- hija tengo algo que decirte sobre Aro Vulturi, recuerdas el hombre del que le he hablado_

_-Si claro, ¿Qué cosa?_

_-Veras él desde siempre deseo dominar los mares y lo deseaba hacer convocando a Davy Jones_

_-¿el capitán del Holandés Errante?_

_-Si hija, y él se la pasa buscando hombres y mujeres con habilidades sobrenaturales para que cuando Jones acuda a verlo él pueda mostrarle que también poseía seres con poderes y habilidades_

_-¿Qué hay de ti papá?_

_-Yo era unos de los pocos normales, pero él me tenía gran aprecio por ser un buen marinero y conductor_

_-¿Por qué me cuentas esto papá?_

_-Para que sepas hija, porque yo no durare por siempre como un vampiro, y deseo que mi hija mayor lo sepa, porque ella heredara mi barco y quiero que sepas que si algo raro ocurra ya lo sepas._

_-De acuerdo papá_

**Fin Flash Back**

-Eso es- dije asustando a todos- perdón, pero ya sea porque Jones los ataco, se los diré mañana hoy descansen

-Espera Swan no te puedes ir así, nos dejas con la duda

-Es verdad Bella

-Te lo cuento a ti Elizabeth pero a ellos mañana necesito que estén con sus cinco sentidos bien puestos.

-Ok, hasta mañana- Elizabeth y yo partimos rumbo a mi camarote donde hablamos y yo le conté lo que paso hace años con papá y ella apoyo mi suposición, y debíamos planear algo para detener eso y para lograrlo requeríamos, por desgracia, de los oficiales así que por el bien del mar debo trabajar con los militares, y quien sabe hasta solicitar la ayuda de viejos amigos piratas

Mi hermana y yo nos acostamos a dormir luego de ver que los oficiales estuvieran vigilados por algún miembro de mi tripulación, aunque esos hombres no podrían ni con su alma, hay que estar pendientes porque uno no sabe qué clase de entrenamiento reciben ellos para cuando están heridos. Al día siguiente me pare bien temprano y para mi sorpresa en la cubierta estaba Edward Cullen viendo hacia el mar, el único de mis tripulantes que estaba también despierto era Enrique que estaba tras el timón.

-Buenos días Enrique

-Buenos días capitana- me dedico una sonrisa que le devolví- Ya se siente mejor capitán Cullen

-Si gracias por la ayuda ayer, fue muy amable de su parte ayudarnos

-Dale las gracias a Elizabeth por ayudarlos, no a mí, porque de haber sido por mi ya estarían muertos

-No lo creo, a pesar de su actitud creo que tienes un buen corazón- eso me causo un sonrojo pues nunca me habían dicho eso desde que mi padre murió, pero no me puedo poner sentimental con el mismo hombre que mato a mi padre.

-Pues crees mal

-Lo que diga capitana- se voltio y me sonrió- ¿dígame ya me contara sus suposiciones sobre el ataque que sufrimos mi tripulación y yo?

-Claro pero necesito la presencia también de su primero de abordo y de mi hermana

-Y si es un asunto de esa importancia no cree que debe ir Black que es su primero de abordo- me sorprendió con eso, quiere decir que él sabía que mi mano derecha en el barco era Jacob y no Elizabeth

-Así es pero cuando es un tema tan delicado o cuando se trata del barco como tal a quien necesito al lado no es a Jake sino a Elizabeth

-De acuerdo, Will se debe parar en unos cinco o seis minutos

-Y ¿Por qué tu estas parado a esta hora?

-La costumbre, además me gusta ver en amanecer, y más cuando estoy en el mar, es mágico

-A mí también me encanta el amanecer, aunque prefiero el crepúsculo

-El mar es un lugar tan especial que cualquier cosa, menos el Kraken y Davy Jones, es hermoso

-Absolutamente cierto- me acerque a la baranda y continuamos viendo el mar hasta que escuche la voz de Alice.

-Capitana ¿A dónde vamos?

-Vamos a Port Ángeles, lo más rápido que pueda y contacta a un amigo mío que necesitaremos su ayuda y la de su barco- Alice al oír eso ya sabía a quién me refería y solo sonrió y se fue a dar indicaciones al timonel

-¿a quién le pides ayuda?

-Ya veras

Al rato ya la cubierta estaba llena de personas, la mayoría de mi gente porque los de Cullen aun estaban sanando, al rato se pararon, casi simultáneamente, Elizabeth y Will.

-Elizabeth vamos a hablar con los oficiales en el camarote- ella asintió y le hizo señas a los dos hombres para que entraran luego pase yo y cerré la puerta con llave; Jake sabe que cuando convocaba a Elizabeth en vez de a él es porque el asunto es serio o de familia.

Entramos al camarote y le ofrecí que se sentaran, luego de servir unos tragos de ron comenzamos a hablar.

-Caballeros, hermana les pedí venir a hablar porque ya tengo una noción clara de la razón por la que Davy Jones los ataco ayer en la tarde- los dos me miraron sorprendidos y Elizabeth sonrió con complicidad- Verán hace unos años nuestro padres me conto que su antiguo capitán cuando él era pirata le conto que él deseaba dominar los mares y para eso usaría la ayuda del legendario Davy Jones capitán del Holandés Errante y dueño del poderoso y temido Kraken

-Ok pero ¿Qué tenemos nosotros que ver en eso?

-Seguro Aro, el ex capitán de nuestro padre, tuvo algún encuentro con ustedes y los considero una amenaza para su plan por lo que le pidió a Jones que lo matara

-Así fue pero hace muchos años y yo no era capitán

-Aro tiene sus fuentes que seguro le informaron tu nuevo cargo o quizá uso a unos de sus rastreadores para hallarte

-Ya veo y ¿Qué vamos a hacer capitana Swan?

-Primero llevarlos a tierra luego allí decidiremos nuestro siguiente paso, por ahora usted y sus hombres recupérense, es todo por ahora fin de la charla se pueden retirar, y por cierto señor Cullen si usted o alguno de los miembros de su tripulación causan problemas en mi barco, los obligare a bajar de él e irse en botes hasta Port Ángeles si no es que Davy Jones los encuentra primero y los ataca

-Descuide capitana Swan eso no será problema, es más si desea podemos, al estar recuperados, ayudar en las labores del barco, claro si así lo dispone usted

-Suena interesante capitán Cullen- ambos hombres se fueron y Elizabeth se quedo- Elizabeth quiero que conste que esto lo hago por ti, para que no te sientas mal por haber dejado a esos sujetos a la buena de Dios, pero te aseguro que al primer mal paso que de alguno de ellos, lo pondré en los botes y los echare al mar, mira que no me faltan ganas para hacerlo

-No lo dudo hermana, pero te agradezco que por lo menos los dejes quedarse de forma condicionada- luego ella salió y yo me quede planeando la ruta

**Edward POV**

No soporto a esa mujer mandona y obstinada, si no fuera porque respeto su autoridad como capitana del barco que no salvo ya le hubiera dado una cachetada que hasta los muertos oirían; en definitiva las mujeres son una arpías y Swan es de las peores que he conocido en mis veintitrés años de vida, creo que le gana a Lauren.

Camine en silencio con Will a mi lado hasta llegar al camarote donde estábamos todos los chicos y yo.

-Chicos les tengo buenas y malas noticias- todos se voltearon hacia mi- la buena es que la capitana Swan nos llevara hasta Port Ángeles y la mala es que ese aventón será bajo la condición de que no armemos peleas de ningún tipo; obviamente debemos obedecer las órdenes de la dueña del barco y quizá de su segundo al mando Jacob Black- cuando pare de hablar todos comenzaron a murmurar cosas como que no era justo y otro tipo de tonterías- ¡¡¡CHICOS!!!...- todos enmudecieron- Escuchen yo acepte porque primero nosotros con estas heridas no podemos ir a ningún lado y aunque me moleste en mi orgullo, las hermanas Swan nos ayudaron a salvarnos de una muerte segura en el mar, además di mi palabra de que nosotros al recuperarnos ayudaríamos en lo que podamos para llegar a tiempo… ¿estamos?

-Si capitán- dijeron casi todos a regañadientes

-Bien

Luego de la conversación con Swan y con mis chicos pasamos dos meses en el mar sanando completamente, yo fui el primero en mejorar de mis heridas y fui capaz de cumplir mi palabra, Bella parecía disfrutar ponerme los peores trabajos del barco, me sentía como cuando era un cadete; limpie pisos, lave los utensilios de la cocina, un día me toco incluso limpiar la parte donde se coloca el lastre del barco; por suerte se me fueron uniendo chicos a las labores, primero Will luego los demás de mi barco, el ultimo fue Max que tenía una fractura en el brazo y tardo más tiempo en sanar.

En tres meses más logramos llegar bien al puerto, para evitar el ataque del fuerte, Will y yo nos paramos en un lugar visible y así logramos que no nos golpearan con los cañones, ya que ellos tenían la orden de atacar todo barco sin banderas visibles.

Al llegar nos recibieron los chicos del fuerte y cuando iban a atacar a Bella y sus chicas yo intervine.

-Soldados déjenlas yo respondo por ellas- ellos bajaron sus armas y yo le susurre al oído a Bella- Señorita lo mismo que me dijo en su barco ahora yo se lo digo aquí en mi territorio, un paso en falso y ustedes tendrán una cita con un nudo ajustado en el cuello- ella asintió y les hizo una señal a su tripulación para que bajen las armas y se relajen

-Sabes hacer negocios Cullen

-Gracias

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Bien eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado este cap. donde se ve un poco mejor lo que sintió Elizabeth, lo que conversaron los capitanes, y en el próximo verán porque las chicas se quedaron y a quien Bella mando a llamar para ayudarla… claro pueden hacer sus suposiciones atreves de sus muchos reviews… nos estamos leyendo**


	6. Patentes de Corso x ¿Otro pirata?

**Este fic será un crossover entre Piratas del Caribe y Twilight; la mayoría serán humanos, con contadas excepciones que irán apareciendo durante el transcurso del fic.**

**Aclaro: Piratas del Caribe y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney… Twilight y sus personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer… solo la idea y otros personajes me pertenecen**

**-Dialogo-**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**Cambio de Escena...**

**Capitulo 6: Patentes de Corso x ¿Otro pirata?**

**Edward POV**

Según mi reloj de bolsillo ya habían pasado treinta minutos desde que las hermanas Swan habían entrado a hablar con el Almirante Uley, yo simplemente no podía entender como había ocurrido esta barbaridad, todo paso en muy rápido como para que mi cerebro lo captara.

**Flash Back**

Entre con la arpía Swan y su hermana, obviamente la arpía es Bella, al fortín seguidos por su tripulación y aun más atrás unos guardias de la armada que los vigilan, íbamos los cuatro a hablar con el Almirante cuando el apareció frente a nosotros mirando con su expresión seria a las dos mujeres y luego a nosotros que hicimos el saludo militar

-Descansen Cullen, Turner- dijo y su vista fue directo a nuestras acompañantes- ¿Quiénes son señoritas?

-Somos Bella y Elizabeth Swan- dijo Bella- pero para usted es Capitana Bella Swan- eso me pareció lo mas irrespetuoso que jamás había visto en toda mi vida, el almirante solo se sonrió asintiendo

-De acuerdo Capitana, bienvenidas a Port Ángeles, ¿A que se debe su visita Capitana?

-A que sus hombres sufrieron un ataque y vine a hablar con usted sobre quien lo hizo y sus razones

-Muy bien, pasen a mi oficina- indico la oficina y luego que las hermanas caminaron nosotros nos dispusimos a imitarlas cuando el Almirante nos dijo- Quiero hablar con ellas a solas- yo me quede frio y luego vi la sonrisa burlona de Bella "Arpía" Swan

**Fin Flash Back**

Y ya pasaron treinta y cinco minutos de mi vida esperando a que salgan los tres, Emily la asistente y esposa del Almirante paso a la oficina y no salió hasta pasados dos minutos, si no tengo nada mejor que hacer que contar los minutos de espera.

Yo no para de imaginar escenarios en la oficina, como que entre ambas habían atado de pies u manos a Uley y estaban robando todas sus medallas y demás premios por su superioridad, o incluso su traje completo, estoy seguro que en el mercado pagarían no menos de tres mil monedas de oro, solo por las medallas; mi imaginación fue cortada cuando salió Uley vestido e impecable.

-Cullen, Turner- ambos nos levantamos- Pasen- caminamos hasta la oficina y allí estaban las dos mujeres tomando ¿un té?... ya va ¿en qué mundo retorcido entre?- Tomen asiento

Volvimos a obedecer y el Almirante hablo- La Capitana Swan me comento lo de su desafortunado encuentro con el Kraken, y además que todo fue orquestado por el Capitán Aro Vulturi, desgraciadamente nosotros no tenemos ni la experiencia ni el conocimiento para enfrentar a esos dos piratas, por lo tanto las señoritas se ofrecieron a ayudarnos con Vulturi y traerán a otro hombre para ayudar con Davy Jones- eso ya lo sabía- Ahora como ellas y el otro hombre son piratas ellos deberán tener una alianza en el papel para de esa forma nosotros saber que no nos podrán traicionar- esto no me estaba gustando- por lo tanto la Capitana Swan estará bajo su vigilancia y además deberá rellenar esto- tomo de su escritorio un sobre de cuero y yo me quede frio con eso- Una Patente de Corso que será una especie de perdón hacia ella y su tripulación, ellos serán corsarios de Inglaterra y estarán bajo nuestras ordenes- genial ahora tenía que compartir más de lo esperado con la gran arpía- Y su amigo también

-Señor no creo que él quiera hacer uso de eso, el no le gusta estar atado a nada

-Pues entonces el deberá estar bajo su responsabilidad

-Ya va Almirante ¿Quién es este nuevo personaje?

-Ya lo sabrá, pero le puedo decir que él conoce demasiado bien a Jones- esa información no ayudo y cuando vi a Will su rostro reflejaba que él tampoco entendía- Señoritas ¿para cuándo estará aquí el Capitán?

-Según Alice, quien lo contacto, estará aquí en cuatro días

-Perfecto, tome llene eso- le extendió la patente de corso y ella la lleno, pude ver la firma y rubrica del Rey y las del Gobernador; mi vista se desvió a lo que escribía Swan y pude apreciar que su letra era muy estilizada, como la de una dama de clase media alta o incluso alta; lo que me indicaba que ella no había sido siempre pirata.

-Listo- le entrego el documento

-Ok ahora Cullen y Swan tendrán que firmar este acuerdo de paz y cese de fuego mientras ustedes estén bajo el mismo equipo- lo mire con pánico y pude notar que la mujer estaba igual de pasmada

-Pero… Pero…- tartamudeo la Capitana del Eclipse

-Nada de peros, ahora firmen- dijo con su voz de autoridad y nos estremecimos todos los presentes, firmamos y él lo guardo bajo llave en el mismo cajón que la patente de corso que firmo Bella- retírense, Capitana avíseme cuando llegue el otro barco, a por cierto hablen con Emily para que les dé una habitación.

-Si señor- dijo ella y se fue con Elizabeth, Will y yo hicimos el saludo militar y con un gesto de su mano nos indico que nos fuéramos.

-Demonios Will- grite más que molesto cuando estuvimos a unos metros de la puerta- Ahora no solo me la tengo que calar en las reuniones para la información sino además como compañera de trabajo

-Ed cálmate no creo que sea para que te pongas así, además estoy seguro que ella no se va comportar mal contigo mientras esté sujeta a esas normas, ella podrá ser una ladrona y pirata pero tonta no es, por algo se les llama astutos.

-Quizá sea verdad

-Quizá no es así, ahora vamos dormir, mira que estoy necesitado de unas horas de sueño- yo me reí y nos fuimos a nuestros dormitorios.

Al día siguiente me levante muy temprano, me puse una ropa comoda y salí correr por la costa que estaba cerca de mi dormitorio, allí vi a Swan mirando al mar, con cara pensativa. Me acerque.

**Bella POV**

Me levante temprano, tenía mucho en que pensar, quien diría que volvería a Port Ángeles luego de tanto tiempo y para hacer un pacto con los oficiales para derrotar al hombre al que mi padre había servido durante su juventud y a un pulpo súper desarrollado. Elizabeth fue la que propicio ese regreso no deseado y además siendo colega del hombre que mato a mi padre en esta misma playa.

Estaba tan absorta en el amanecer que no supe hasta que oí pasos que no estaba sola

-Es bello ¿verdad?- pregunto parándose cerca de mi

Yo sin voltear a verlo respondí- Si, no me canso de verlo, pero prefiero el crepúsculo

-El crepúsculo es más atractivo a la vista pero el amanecer es el comienzo del día- asentí aun con mis vista clavada en el horizonte, no viendo a mi acompañante que respiraba entrecortadamente, seguro estaba haciendo ejercicio

-¿Entrenando?

-Algo así, cuando me preocupa una cosa o no puedo dormir y estoy en tierra salgo a correr por la playa, y usted capitana Swan ¿se cayó de la cama?

-No, solo no podía dormir, son muchas cosas que han pasado en tan corto tiempo que tenía que estar a solas para pensar además tenía tiempo sin dormir en tierra firme y estoy tan acostumbrada al vaivén del barco con las olas que sin eso no puedo dormir- soltó una risita ante mi comentario

-Lo adoras ¿verdad?- sabia a que se refería

-Así es, significa libertad, hacer lo que desee cuando lo desee, eso significan para mí el mar y Eclipse

-Es gracioso pero creo que eso lo tenemos en común tu y yo Capitana, ambos amamos el mar, claro a mi barco lo hundió una bestia que no creí que existiera hasta que me golpeo de lleno, aunque el almirante me dijo que ya me tiene uno nuevo, rápido y poderoso

-Eso está muy bien ¿Cuándo te lo entrega?- frunció el ceño

-El día que llegue el hombre que nos viene a ayudar

-Ah ok, descuida que el llega en tres días

-Lo sé pero ¿Por qué no me dicen quién es?

-Porque en la vida existen las sorpresas

-Ya estoy harto de las sorpresas

-Bueno Cullen tendrás que calártela

-Te quiero pedir un favor- lo mire confundida- No quiero que me llames por mi apellido, y más si lo dices con ese tonito sarcástico, y yo no te llamare por el tuyo, por lo menos a solas porque como te dije suena muy pero muy sarcástico

-Ok, lo hare si tu no lo haces, además vamos a pasar de ahora y hasta que finalice esta tormenta juntos y no quiero sentirme incomoda con la persona con la que trabajo, por muy mal que me caigas- el levanto una ceja y se limito a sonreír

-Bueno el sentimiento es mutuo. Me tengo que ir es hora del desayuno ¿vienes?

-¿Y perderme el desayuno militar?- dije con tono de sarcasmo

Caminamos al comedor de los militares

**Edward POV**

Los días pasaron volando literalmente, y el día de la llegada del nuevo miembro del equipo llegaba en la mañana, me pare muy temprano y me di un baño, me puse mi uniforme y salí a desayunar, cuando termine fui al muelle y allí estaba el almirante Uley dando indicaciones.

-Buenos días- salude con el típico salido militar

-Descanse

-Gracias señor- retire mi mano- ¿a qué hora llega?

-Falta poco señor Cullen… y ¿ya le tiene un nombre a su nuevo barco?

-Si señor, de hecho ya mande el molde a los escultores para que lo escriban

-Que rápido- al rato llegaron las mujeres que forman parte del barco de Bella

-Buenos días- saludo una muy efusiva Alice, las demás solo nos miraron y dijeron un débil saludo

-Señorita Alice, con usted necesitaba hablar.

-Claro almirante, lo supuse- nos miramos Sam y yo y el tenia mi misma cara de perdido, luego miramos a las chicas que trataban no reír mucho, al final ella con Sam se fueron a hablar en privado

Luego más gente empezó a llegar, lo que llamo mi atención fue que Elizabeth y Will venían abrazados y riendo muy animadamente, de vez en cuando se daban un casto beso en los labios, un poco más atrás venían Bella y Jacob Black también hablando claro no tan acaramelados como mi mejor amigo y su ahora, supongo no tienen que creerme, novia.

Cuando llegaron a donde yo estaba las Swan junto a Black se fueron con las demás mujeres con Alice recién reintegrada; Will se puso a mi lado con sonrisa de bobo luego de pasar tres minutos de su vida diciéndole adiós a Elizabeth a que no dejaría de ver por tres meses sino por unos escasos minutos; uno si es tonto cuando se enamora, ¿así abre sido con la zorra de Tanya?... y no es que no sea un caballero pero es que eso es esa mujer…. Una ZORRA y de lo peor.

Escuche un grito del fuerte que me saco de mis pensamientos sobre Tanya y esta decía- BARCO A LA VISTA- tome mi catalejo, igual que Bella y el almirante, y dirigí mi vista al barco negro con velas negras y allí lo supe, el que venía, el más buscado por la East Indian Traiding Company… Jack Sparrow, tendríamos a una leyenda de los piratas aquí, no solo por la causa de ser el más buscado sino que ese hombre era un ebrio loco.

Mire a Bella con ira igual que al almirante que pese a mis ojos clavados en ambos, ninguno volteo a verme, esta me las pagarían.

* * *

**Esto es todo por ahora… si lo se me tarde mucho pero aquí ya estoy de vuelta… y me tarde porque estaba concentrada en mi otro fic Entre Periódicos y Fotos que ya lo termine… y ahora estoy metida en este fic y en otro nuevo que hace poco subí también que se llama Meet Edward Cullen (Es una adaptación de Meet Joe Black)… espero que les haya gustado este cap. y que comenten, aunque si no les gusto también comenten, Jejeje… solo comenten Jejeje, como ven ya el famoso pirata es el gran Jack Sparrow… Nos estamos leyendo**


End file.
